Currently when an item is rented from any rental store such as a pre-recorded video cassette, DVD, or video game, the customer is given verbal instructions indicating the date of return. The return information can also be written on the receipt, which is usually tossed out by the customer. Very often, however, the customer forgets the verbal instructions as well as loses track of the receipt which states the return date and time. When the rented item is returned late to the rental store, substantial monetary penalties are charged.
Pending U.S. Ser. No. 10/134,185 filed Apr. 29, 2002 by Stephenson et al. proposes a programmable return reminder tag having a bistable liquid crystal display for displaying return data and a Universal Product Code (UPC) bar code, wherein the information programmed in the display remains on the display in the absence of power. The return reminder tag has a set of electrical contacts on the front side of the display.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,201,587, issued Mar. 13, 2001 to Sakamaki shows a writable liquid crystal display for a video cassette that indicates the contents of the cassette. An indexing apparatus includes a body having an aperture for receiving the cassette, a thermal print head for writing information on the display and an operator interface including a display and operation knobs on the front of the indexing apparatus. The problem with such an indexing apparatus is that it is suitable only for writing on a display on only one particular type of cassette.
There is a need therefore for a writer that can be used to write on a display tag affixed to a video cassette, a DVD, or a video game case.